1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an aquarium filter system, and more particularly, to an improved housing for an aquarium filter system.
2. Description of the Related Art
To insure the health of marine animals and plants that live in aquariums, it is necessary to maintain the cleanliness, purity and health of the water. Examples of impurities, which commonly degrade the aquarium environment, are organic wastes, such as fish feces and uneaten food, chemicals in unpurified water and common house dust. Any of these impurities can affect the desired chemical balance of the water and, in particular, the ammonia nitrate cycle, which results from the break-down process of nitrogenous waste. The rate of rise of the nitrate concentration greatly affects the environment within the aquarium and, to a large extent, the level of nitrates determines the frequency that the water must be changed. Accordingly, a great number of products for filtering and treating aquarium water have been developed.
On smaller fresh water aquariums, filtering may only consist of a simple filtering element for controlling water circulation, and an aeration system. On larger aquariums, and particularly salt water aquariums where delicate varieties of fish and other marine life live, a more complex filtering system must be utilized, such as filters that use chemical and biological filtration.
Chemical filtration, which facilitates the removal of, or deactivation of, organic substances is well known in the art. Activated carbon and ion-exchange resins are commonly used materials in this type of filtration. While this type of filtration is frequently utilized, it is generally ineffective for purifying the water and eliminating many of the commonly known nitrogenous waste products.
The use of biological aerobic filtration is also important because it serves to convert toxic ammonia to nitrates, thus forming a complete ecosystem. Filters which provide aerobic filtration, such as wet/dry and chemical filtration, can be complex, inefficient, large and expensive. Various types of biological filters are known. These filters often include a separate component or chamber providing mechanical filtration and an aerobic component or chamber providing the wet/dry filtering. Most of these type of filters use siphon tubes to remove water from the tank and a pump to return the filtered water.
Wet/dry filtration systems work by running water over a vast surface area, usually through a drip plate and a chamber containing biomedia with water dripping over it. Biomedia, such as bio balls, having a large surface area is commonly available. Nitrifying bacteria grow on the surface area of the biomedia. These filtration systems therefore provide a large surface area for nitrifying bacteria to grow and greater water surface coverage for the exchange of gases. One known biological filter is a trickle filter. In a conventional trickle filter, water passes through a trickle section of the filter and takes on dissolved gases by diffusion. Water draining from the aquarium is coarsely prefiltered to keep out large chunks of detritus such as dead fish, snails, etc. This filter is commonly used in combination with a protein skimmer which continually segregates a portion of the water from the pre-filter and removes certain dissolved organic material.
It has become apparent that there is a need for an integrated water filter system which will satisfy the requirements of the various marine life housing situations, and provide mechanical and aerobic filtration, that is conveniently and easily installed, used and maintained.